


If Kingdom Hearts Characters had Last Names

by The_General_Gist



Series: The Ideas Guy [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Series: The Ideas Guy [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	If Kingdom Hearts Characters had Last Names

Sora Hikari

Riku Morte

Kairi Garden/Bastion

Ventus Vuoto

Terra Ignoto

Aqua Miraggio

Xehanort Impetus

Eraqus Sakaguchi

Ansem L’Eminenza

Braig Powder

Dilan Lindworm

Even Marea

Aeleus Centurion

Ienzo Silhouette

Isa Frenetico

Lea Liberatore

Lauriam Specter

Strelitzia Specter

Elrena Sade

Ephemer Inferno

Skuld Valkyrie

Blaine Alvi

Hayner Leifoh

Pence Barzahd

Urd ???

Bragi Boddason

Vor ???

Verdandi ???

Odin ???


End file.
